Les Mémoires d'un Poney
by Mikipeach
Summary: Je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! Tu es si malin et joyeux…tu seras Fringant ! Mon Fringant à moi et rien qu'à moi...Défi 46 du Poney Fringant


_**Disclaimers :**_ Seuls les noms des personnages m'appartiennent, tout le reste est le fruit du vénérable **Master** dont je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers pour ce 46ème défi. Le titre de cet OS est inspiré du roman _Les Mémoires d'un âne_ de **la Comtesse de Ségur**.

46ème défi sur le thème de _« l'origine du nom et/ou l'enseigne du Poney Fringant»_, voici ma modeste interprétation de l'origine du nom de cette fameuse auberge. J'avais une idée qui me plaisait beaucoup pour ce défi mais mon inspiration ayant fait des siennes je vous offre une version que je trouve imparfaite par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais je tenais tellement à offrir mes mots et cette histoire pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Poney.

Voici donc mon interprétation des origines de l'enseigne du Poney Fringant. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

.

* * *

_**Les Mémoires d'un Poney**_

* * *

.

Je ne me souviens point de ma naissance et encore moins de ma mère. C'est pourtant bien dommage de n'avoir plus de souvenir des instants tendres que j'ai pu passer en sa compagnie avant que le père Agloval ne m'achète au grand marché d'Annuminas. Exploité sous le poids du dur labeur par ce fermier rougeaud et grognard, je songeais parfois à ce temps béni où je devais galoper entre l'étable et les près. De ce temps où la vie devait se résumer au vent dans ma crinière et l'odeur des verts pâturages.

J'imaginais et tentais de me souvenir, de broder autour des vagues sensations qui revenaient à ma mémoire, et alors le travail harassant me paresser moins douloureux. Tout petit poney que j'étais à devoir retourner la terre et porter les récoltes au marché de légumes de la grande ville sous les insultes du Père Agloval. Ma malchance m'avait mis sous la main d'un rustre abusant de miruvor, comme un veau avec le lait de sa mère, et cherchant à m'imposer les travaux que l'on réservait aux chevaux, parce que j'étais la bête la moins chère du marché pour l'ivrogne et le dépensier qu'il était.

Et la bonne vieille Aelia, surnommée Lia par l'ensemble du petit hameau entouré par les champs – tâches multicolores dans le paysage, avait tant insulté et frappé son mari devant une telle irresponsabilité de sa part que celui-ci s'était résigné à me garder, se vengeant sur mon dos en me forçant à travailler avec acharnement. Je n'aimais pas mes maîtres et leurs sottises, je prenais donc un malin plaisir à leur rendre leurs mauvais traitements en étant désobéissant et feignant. Rien n'était plus amusant pour moi de ruer, faire tomber les paniers que la vieille Aelia allait vendre au marché ou de traîner et obtempérer d'avancer.

—Vindiu ! Avanceras-tu sale canasson, criait le Père Agloval en fouettant l'air et ma chair alors que je restais immobile dans le champs.

J'hennissais, je ruais puis je finissais par avancer malgré moi, ruminant ma colère et songeant que foi de poney un jour je ferais payer ces méchancetés à mes maîtres.

—Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. J'aurais dû t'laisser à ce sacripan de Necter. J'te jure cinq pièces d'argent pour un bourrin de cette espèce ! Si j'le recroise j'lui esquinte les guiboles à ce fumier, grognait-il toujours dans sa barbe grisonnante.

J'eus cependant un jour ma vengeance. C'était un jour de marché où le ciel était limpide, l'air chaud et la grande place d'Annuminas envahie d'hommes et de quelques hobbits. La foire printanière. La toute première de l'année et qui attirait tous les fermiers et les marchands comme un essaim d'abeilles dans un champs de fleurs. Mes maîtres avaient donc décider de me charger encore deux fois plus que d'habitude. Je peinais à mettre un sabot devant l'autre.

La vieille Aelia m'attacha à un arbre, me délestant de mon chargement avant de commencer à vendre et attirer les clients de sa voix de crécelle, le Père Agloval s'étant aussitôt éclipsé à la taverne la plus proche. J'avais soif et fort faim. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquais le panier d'osier gorgé de laitues bien fraiches et vertes. Je ne pus résister à en croquer une feuille avant de finir les naseaux dans le panier à dévorer avec délice et malice les provisions de ma maîtresse. Lorsqu'elle découvrit mon méfait et la satisfaction étincelant dans mes prunelles, elle devint folle de rage et saisit un bâton pour me rosser et m'insulter sans vergogne.

Je ne pus supporter plus longtemps un tel traitement et décidais de lui jouer un dernier tour à ma façon dans un ultime sursaut de rébellion. Je ruais trois fois, la première ruade lui cassant deux dents, la seconde le bras et la troisième dans son estomac la fit tomber dans les choux sous le regard de la foule.

On se scandalisa de mon acte, me trouvant odieux et un bien vilain petit poney de frapper ainsi mes maîtres. Décidés à me punir, certains allèrent chercher le Père Agloval mais c'était une perspective que je refusais de tout mon cœur. Après avoir goûté aux délices de la rébellion, il était hors de question que je subisse une nouvelle injustice. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'on me détacha pour m'amener à mon maître, que l'on cherchait toujours, je me cabrais et m'échappais de la prise de mes tortionnaires pour m'enfuir de la ville.

Je galopais aussi loin et aussi longtemps que je le pus. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse dans l'horizon pour laisser la lune éclairer de ses rayons d'argents les collines verdoyantes et boisées d'un endroit que je ne connaissais guère mais qui m'apparut comme doux et calme après la triste vie que j'avais mené. Fourbu je me laissais tomber aux pieds d'un arbre et dormi comme un jeune poulain.

.

Ce fut le tintement de la rivière et le chant des oiseaux qui me tirèrent de mes rêves. Sous l'ombrage des feuilles et l'odeur de la mousse, j'avais la sensation de goûter à une vie dont j'avais été si longtemps privé. Je passais alors le reste de la journée à galoper entre le sentier et les hautes herbes, heureux de ma nouvelle liberté et décidé à m'éloigner le plus possible de mon ancien hameau et d'Annuminas. Je poursuivais ma route, grignotant çà et là un brin d'herbe avant de trotter de nouveau en contemplant les ilots nuageux dans le ciel. Je savourais mon aventure.

Lorsque un chant mélancolique dans une langue inconnue me tira de mes songes à un carrefour. Surpris je m'arrêtais. Et aperçu alors un être presque éthéré, d'une beauté toute en délicatesse et élégante. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle noblesse chez un deux-pattes. Il semblait sans âge, immortel, ses longs cheveux dorés tombaient sur ses épaules et laisser entrevoir des oreilles pointus.

Il sentit ma présence et se tourna vers moi, m'offrant alors un regard doux que je n'avais encore jamais vu et encore moins adressé à mon égard.

—Eh bien voilà une étrange rencontre, carillonna sa voix grave et douce. Un petit poney perdu sur les sentiers. Qui es-tu mon ami ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je m'appelle Gildor.

Il avança sa main vers moi et sa voix si douce me apaisa mon cœur si habitué à l'apprêté et la violence des mots de mes anciens maîtres. Il caressa mon encolure, mon dos et ma croupe de ses longues mains si fines et délicates comparées à celles rugueuses et énormes du Père Agloval. Il murmura des mots à mon oreille, des mots dans une langue inconnue mais qui étaient aériens et doux. Comme une délicate berceuse qui me promettait mille joies après ces années de tourments.

—Mon pauvre ami. Ton pelage blanc est sale et ton corps semble tout meurtri, murmura-t-il. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je connais un endroit où tu seras heureux.

Il m'entraîna sur la route et je le suivis, hennissant parfois de plaisir quand il partageait ses provisions avec moi ou me caressait avec tendresse.

Au bout de deux jours nous arrivâmes dans un village à l'intersection de deux routes se perdant sous le voile nocturne et les frissons des étoiles. L'ombre d'une colline semblait se dessiner dans la nuit. Gildor me guida vers une auberge de laquelle s'échapper des rires et de la musique. Un écuyer s'occupa de moi, me brossant et m'offrant de quoi à me déshydrater et me sustenter. Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien nourri et traité. Allongé dans le foin je ne cessais de savourer cette liberté, espérant qu'elle durerait toujours.

Soudain des pas firent dresser mes oreilles. J'entraperçu alors, sous la clarté des étoiles et les lumières s'échappant des fenêtres, une petite fille. Elle avait un petit visage, des tresses châtains remontées sur sa tête, un petit nez piqueté de tâches de sons et des yeux bleus malicieux.

Elle s'approcha de moi curieuse. Je me redressais surpris de voir cette enfant parmi l'effervescence de l'auberge. Elle me sourit. Je secouais la tête. Sa menotte sortit alors de ses jupons une pomme rouge dont le parfum sauta à mes narines et bouscula mes sens. Elle éclata de rire en me voyant s'avancer vers elle et renifler la pomme. Elle me regarda manger, me caressant doucement. Puis une voix résonna dans la nuit depuis le premier étage. La voix d'une mère.

—Ellora ! Dépêche-toi de monter te coucher.

—J'arrive, pépia l'enfant avant de se retourner vers moi. Je reviendrais te voir demain mon joli poney.

Et elle disparut me laissant alors seul dans les écuries avec mes espoirs et mes doux rêves d'un avenir meilleur.

.

—Etes-vous sûr que ce poney vaut le prix d'une nuit, demanda l'aubergiste en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je vous assure mon brave Luvien, répondit Gildor dans un sourire. Ce petit poney est courageux, doux et votre fille semble l'avoir déjà adoptée.

—Oui mais c'est que je vois pas trop à quoi il va me servir.

—Un petit poney aussi fringant que lui vous sera toujours utile.

—Il a bien renvoyé cet ivrogne de Dastan comme il le méritait, songea l'aubergiste en regardant Ellora jouer avec le petit poney.

.

Les jours et les semaines passaient et l'Auberge Bleue était toujours aussi animée et chaleureuse. Ellora ne me quittait plus, ne cessant de m'offrir des pommes ou des carottes à grands renforts de mots doux et de caresses. J'aimais cette enfant vive et taquine que j'accompagnais parfois au marché pour porter les provisions qu'elle achetait pour ses parents. J'aimais les soins qu'elle me prodiguait et les tendresses qu'elle m'offrait.

Un jour elle prit ma tête entre ses menottes et me regarda les yeux brillants.

—Je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! Tu es si malin et joyeux…tu seras Fringant ! Mon Fringant à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Mon cœur se serra d'émotion devant tant d'amour et de candeur de la part de cette fillette.

Comme j'aimais mes nouveaux maîtres. Et j'espérais que ces jours paisibles dureraient toujours.

.

Un soir je me réveillais brusquement en attendant les ronflements du feu et les cris des villageois. Enfermé dans l'écurie je vis les flammes lécher les poutres de l'auberge et embraser les murs dans une fumée noirâtre et les crachotements des braises. J'hennissais de toute la force de mes poumons tentant d'appeler mes maîtres ou n'importe qui pour venir me sauver. Mais seuls les crépitements de l'incendie me répondirent. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

—Fringant, cria la voix d'Ellora.

Je répondais à l'appel de l'enfant qui apparut devant moi les joues couvertes de suie. Elle libéra de ma corde, toussant et tentant de se protéger de la fumée. Je me sentis libérer de toute entrave et parti aussitôt vers la sortie. Des craquements funestes résonnèrent soudain dans les airs, les plaintes des poutres qui s'effondrèrent soudainement derrière-moi, couvrant un cri qui gela mes entrailles.

Je me retournai et découvrit Ellora de l'autre côté des décombres en flammes.

—Sauve-toi Fringant ! Sauve-toi vite, hurla-t-elle alors que le feu redoublait d'ardeur.

Je ne bougeais pas. Immobile. Effrayé devant le brasier. Des ronronnements féroces émanèrent de la fournaise.

—Va-t'en Fringant !

_Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien._

Je pris alors mon élan et sautai au-dessus des poutres enflammées.

.

—Regarde Fringant, s'écria Ellora en découvrant mes yeux pour me montrer la nouvelle enseigne de l'auberge.

Je penchais la tête intrigué, reconnaissant dans le petit poney fièrement dressé sur ses sabots et exhibant son robe blanche au nez des passants de Bree un air familier.

Luvien sourit en me tapant gentiment sur la croupe, posant un regard attendri devant la joie de sa fille.

—C'est Ellora qui a choisi l'enseigne et le nom de l'Auberge, m'expliqua-t-il avec orgueil.

—Oui parce que tu es mon héros et il fallait que tout le monde le sache mon Fringant, babilla Ellora en prenant ma tête entre ses menottes. L'Auberge du Poney Fringant. C'est ton auberge mon poney chéri. L'auberge des courageux comme toi.

Et alors qu'elle me serrait entre ses bras j'eu un hennissement de satisfaction à l'égard du Père Agloval et ses mauvaises paroles.

Non Père Agloval je ne servais pas à rien.

J'étais un héros et mon nom resterait dans les mémoires.

* * *

.

.

Fiiiiin.

Voilà c'est très décousu mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir pu finir ce défi pour les dix ans de notre cher auberge.

J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à lire les autres défis.

Mille bisous mes hérissons.


End file.
